In a related art, a cooling technology is known in which a water cooling scheme, the heat exchange effectiveness of which is high as compared with an air cooling scheme, is used in order to cool an electronic component such as a central processing unit (CPU) in a computing system such as a super computer in which a calorific value of the electronic component is large. In the electronic component, the cooling maintains the performance and improves the reliability.
As a heat exchange device that performs heat exchange between a coolant for cooling an electronic component and another coolant different from the coolant, a coolant distribution unit (CDU) is known. The CDU cools electronic components in a plurality of computers by distributing a coolant to the respective computers. The CDU includes a heat exchange unit that performs heat exchange between different coolants, a pump that causes the coolant to flow, and a tank that stores the coolant.
As a technology of the related art, the following technologies are known.
For example, a transformer is known that includes a detection device detecting leakage of a cooling fluid and a recovery device recovering the leaked cooling fluid into an insulation container (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-307347). In addition, a device is known that includes a drain pan for leaked water and a sensor provided in the drain pan (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 62-42044). In addition, a device is known that includes a container that stores fluid drained through a decompression valve and a detector that determines whether or not an amount of the drained fluid stored in the container has reached a certain level (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-282898).
In addition, a device is known that includes a float member that changes the position so as to correspond to a storage amount of cooling water in a main tank, and a valve member that opens and closes a channel in response to the change in the position of the float member (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2-209685).
The fluid channel through which the coolant circulates to cool the electronic component serving as a heat generation source is typically a closed system. When the coolant is leaked from the channel, cooling of the electronic component is not continuously performed. As a result, reduction in the performance of the electronic component may be caused leading to termination of the operation of an electronic device including the heating electronic component.
In addition, the wall of the tube of the channel through which the coolant flows is significantly thin in order to increase the heat exchange effectiveness with the electronic component. Therefore, corrosion inhibitor (for example, rust inhibitor) is often added to the coolant to avoid corrosion of the tube.
In the above-described heat exchange device that uses two different types of coolant, for example, it is assumed here that the corrosion inhibitor is added to a first coolant that cools the electronic component, and the corrosion inhibitor is not added to a second coolant with which the heat exchange between the first and second coolants is performed. In this case, when the second coolant is mixed into the first coolant, corrosion of the tube may be caused due to reduction in the concentration of the corrosion inhibitor in the first coolant.